Airfield lighting systems are designed to provide visual cues and/or signals for an airfield (e.g., runways, approach areas, and/or taxiways of the airfield) in accordance with International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) and/or Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) standards. Current airfield lighting systems typically use halogen and/or filament light sources (e.g., halogen and/or filament lamps) to provide these visual cues and/or signals, and as such typically include light fixtures and power systems that are compatible with halogen and/or filament light sources.
Light emitting diode (LED) light sources, however, can be cheaper to operate and/or maintain than halogen and filament light sources. Accordingly, it may be desirable to use LED light sources, instead of halogen or filament light sources, in airfield lighting systems. However, previous approaches for updating airfield lighting systems with LED light sources typically involve the complete replacement of the existing halogen and/or filament light fixtures of the system, which can be difficult and/or expensive.